


Birthday Visit

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine visits Kurt, Rachel, and Finn in New York over his birthday weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe that ignores the episode _Goodbye._
> 
> This was written as a birthday story for 1jennyfan on LJ.

Blaine snuggled in closer to the sweet, warm cloth under his cheek. His pillow laughed. "Happy birthday, lover. Time to get up."

Blaine grumbled, "If it's my birthday, I should be allowed to sleep late." He cuddled closer to Kurt who kissed his cheek.

Soft fluttery kisses were dropped all over his face until he turned to capture Kurt's lips with his own. "All right, I'm up," Blaine said and pulled Kurt's hips to his.

Kurt grinned at him and said, "So, birthday boy, top or bottom?"

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back. "Top."

***   
Finn and Rachel had little gifts for Blaine and had picked up vegan bagels from the bakery down the street. Kurt made coffee while Blaine opened his presents. He also chopped a shallot, sliced some tomatoes and cucumber, and pulled out the smoked sturgeon he'd gotten from the deli last night to surprise his boyfriend. 

The four of them breakfasted together and Kurt outlined their day. "We have tickets to the matinee of _Newsies_ and then dinner reservations at Scarlatto. Tomorrow, we're having brunch at the Kimberly. And I have ideas for other things to do, but I didn't want to overschedule us."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his. "It sounds wonderful, sweetheart. If we have time before the matinee, I'd love to go for a walk with you."

"I haven't shown you the High Line yet. There's an entrance not too far from here."

Rachel beamed at them both. "Go, get dressed and play. Finn and I will do the breakfast dishes."

Finn said, "Happy Birthday, man," and hugged Blaine a little awkwardly.

***   
They were through with their dinner by eight thirty and humming songs from the show. 

Blaine asked, "So what were some of your other ideas?"

"Carriage ride through Central Park was one."

"You've spent an awful lot of money on me today."

Kurt shrugged. "I saved. I wanted you to have a terrific eighteenth."

"I saved too, so brunch is on me tomorrow." He took Kurt's hand as they walked toward the apartment. "Any other ideas, I mean other than ones that involve ripping each others' clothes off."

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Kurt hailed a cab. Fifteen minutes later, the Staten Island Ferry pulled out of its Manhattan berth. 

Blaine asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No. I wanted to wait until you were here. In all those old movies, this was something couples did when they didn't have a lot of money and wanted to be romantic."

"It is romantic. You're such a romantic. I love you." Blaine kissed him gently, then leaned against the railing.

They watched the Statue of Liberty seem to float past them as the moon came up.

Kurt sighed. "I can't wait for you to live here, too. I miss you. I love the city, but it feels incomplete without you."

"Ten more months. Less if I can get a summer job here."

Kurt kissed him softly. "It's chilly. We can go in, if you like."

Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist. "I'd rather stay out here with you."


End file.
